An Alien Prince
by SherbetLemonFizz
Summary: Princess Rima thinks that all princes and suitors are pompous, arrogant and jerks. But when she meets Prince Nagihiko, she concludes that he must be an alien prince since he's not pompous or arrogant, although he is still a jerk at times. He's actually sweet and caring but extremely annoying if it involves her! Yet she might just be falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

I will officially die of boredom. Probably not today, most likely tomorrow. My death shall be because of these lovely suitors that come through our palace gates almost every day. The boredom they put me through is torture; I'm surprised I haven't died already actually.

Let me introduce myself before I explain my upcoming death. I am Princess Rima Mashiro I, first in line to the throne of the prosperous Sakura Kingdom. Unfortunately I am rather short for my age and have long wavy blonde hair which is almost always annoyingly tangled. My birthday is on 6th February and I'm 16 years old.

My oh so dear mother is insistent that I chose a husband before I'm 18 so that I shall have a partner before I'm crowned queen of Sakura Kingdom just after my 18th birthday. To make sure I do get a husband before then, she selects a suitor for me to meet almost every day hoping I'll magically meet 'the man of my dreams' and agree to marrying him. Fat chance that will happen.

When I meet a suitor they mostly talk about themselves which I strangely find boring. Then again who wouldn't find it boring listening to pompous arrogant jerks boast about their 'best' qualities which I find hard to believe if I say so myself. Yet my mother wonders my I still haven't picked any of the suitors to be my husband.

Anyways, since it's nearly dinner time, I doubt Mama will make me meet with another suitor. The one I met with today was just awful! Apparently he was some prince from far away kingdom, which I cannot remember the name of, and his kingdom was quite powerful. All I can really remember about him is that he reeked of petroleum. As much as I like petrol, I don't think I can live with a walking and talking gas station. Let's name him Prince Gas Station.

"Rima-sama your dinner is ready." A maid said as she knocked on my door. I lifted myself off my wonderful bed sadly (it was so sad to leave the comfort of my soft fluffy bed) and walked towards the dining hall in what I hoped was presentable clothes.

Apparently dressing in a pair of ripped jeans and a crumpled t-shirt is not suitable to dine with the queen. The stupid maid sent me back to my room to change my clothes. Sighing, I chucked a few items around in my walk in wardrobe until I found my favourite orange ruffled skirt and yellow tank top. If this outfit isn't presentable I don't know what is. I hurried once more to the dining hall in need of some food.

As I stumbled into the dining hall, after tripping up on my own foot (curse my clumsiness!) I looked up to see the one unfamiliar face sitting by my seat.

Meeting my eye nervously, my mother said "Rima dear, I would like you to meet Prince Nagihiko Fujisaki."

Oh crap. Nobody told me I'm eating with a freakin' purple head!

* * *

**Soo... what do you think? **

**Since I'm new to FanFiction I have no clue as to how good this is and whether anyone would actually read this and would like it to continue.**

**Please give reviews and stuff to help me to decide to continue.**

**Thanks!**

**Until then, adios amigos XD**


	2. Chapter 2

I was glaring daggers at my now trembling mother, a dark aura started to rise around me. Stomping grumpily to my seat, my father tried to give me look telling me to behave and be polite. Well it totally failed because once I shot him a look of pure irritation; he cowered away and started glancing around the room, waiting anxiously for the food to be served. As if I would be polite to a stupid prince who only cared about his own welfare and didn't really care about anyone else. He was probably here to ask for my hand in marriage and wouldn't care even if I didn't love him.

"Hello Rima-chan," Arggh it was the stupid purple head. His voice was so annoying and as if he was mocking me.

"It's Mashiro-sama to you!" I snapped at him. The food then arrived and I turned away from the purple head and began to eat. The purple head said no more to be but started a conversation with my parents. Not like I was going to talk to him anymore anyway. He had both of them wrapped around his finger as my parents were literally hanging on to his every word. He was probably buttering up my parents so that they'll immediately agree to let him marry me.

By the time dinner was finished I was almost suffocating from the fake charm the purple head was using against my parents. There were so many sparkles flying around the room. I guess I can't blame my parents for liking him since many would have fallen for his charm if they didn't know about princes' flaky personalities unlike me.

Just before I was about to leave the dining hall, Mama rushed up to me with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as if she had fallen in love.

"Rima dear, don't you think Nagihiko-kun is just so sweet? He would be perfect as your future husband!" My mouth gaped open, hitting the floor in the process. How could she think _I _would like someone like _him _and agree to marry him? He was probably the most fake person I have meet. By being fake means that you're lying and I hate liars.

Not even answering her question, I trudged back to my room and collapsed face first into my fortress of pillows on my bed. So fluffy. So nice, unlike some person I just met. I was about to drift off to sleep until someone rudely disturbed me. They knocked and then just opened the door before letting me answer if they could enter or not.

No one and I mean no one, gets between sleep and me. Even the maids are afraid to wake me up in the morning. My parents don't even attempt to enter my bedroom. So much for their help. I angrily snapped my head up to see who the intruder was. Oh great, just great! It was that stupid purple head from earlier.

"What's the point of knocking when you don't even wait for a bloody reply?! For all you knew I could have been undressing!" I scowled at him frowning.

"But you weren't so it doesn't matter. Your mother suggested that we spend some time together." Of course she did! I see what she's doing; my scheming mother is planning to make me spend time with him so that I gradually come to like him and agree to a marriage. She can think again. I'm not going to marry a prince! Especially one with purple hair!

"Go away! I don't like you stupid Purplehead!"

"Don't be like that Ri-ma-chan. We might have to live together and get married. And I'm expecting some children too. So there's no point in us fighting if we are going to be bound by holy matrimony."

. This purple head is smart. He can clearly see what my mother is trying to do and using it to his advantage.

"I definitely won't marry you, Na-gi-hi-ko. You were all charming during dinner, what happened to you? Now you're all annoying and that's not cute."

"Aww,you called me Nagihiko, without an honorific too. That means you do like me and I can call you Rima now."

"It's Mashiro-sama to you!"

"Rima, don't act stubborn it's not cute either. If I remember correctly, you called me charming and cute."

"No I didn't!"

"In denial now, I see. Just admit you want to marry me and I'll sort everything out including the wedding."

"I don't want to marry you! Now get out my room and go home!"

"I am home. I'll be living right next to you for the next two weeks. You're mother suggested it. Who do you think the maids were preparing the bedroom next to for? Not that clever I see." Okay that was it; his annoyingness was going too far. I kicked him out my room and slammed the door.

Oh kami-sama, please help me through the next two weeks of torture

* * *

**Well I've tried to make the chapter longer but I'v e realized that the story plot is moving rather slowly. So next time I'll attempt to make the story move on faster so it doesn't get so boring for you guys to read. **

**Please give reviews and stuff**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time, au revoir mes amis XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to start to sometimes change the point of view of the story and thought I'd mention it since I've only been telling the story through Rima's point of view. **

**Anyways… hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Mama is going mental! She told him that he could stay in MY castle without even letting me know! And then stupid Purplehead had the nerve to actually accept the offer! I was fuming to say the least since I now had a certain Purplehead to deal with for the next fortnight. Life is hard enough without an annoying bug pestering me and trying to give me hell.

"Stupid Purplehead!" I murmured aloud. "Being all clever and annoying, with his long silky hair that NEVER seems to get tangled and is all straight and err… stuff! Another thing is that he's way too feminine! What is he? A Gaylord? Seriously boys don't have hair as long as that! He probably cross-dresses to please his feminine desires." By now I was practically shouting about all his bad features and sounding insane. Imagine hearing someone just rambling to themselves and shouting which could be heard at least within this wing of the castle (East wing). I was now panting due to my mini rant and decided to think of this matter no more if possible. This issue only brought along an unwanted Purplehead cross dresser and potentially a wedding.

I flopped back on to my bed, my messy hair sprawling out on the bed. Ahhhh, my lovely bed, my only friend always available in my time of need. I grabbed a pillow and pulled it on top of my face.

I whispered into the pillow before drifting to sleep, "Purplehead will wish he never agreed to stay here."

What I didn't know though was thata certain Purplehead had heard every word I said, on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

**(Outside Rima's bedroom, leaning against the door)**

I chuckled to myself and left silently to my own room. I don't think Rima intended for me to hear all that but she hasn't always got the quietest voice when she's angry. But I couldn't just leave after she kicked me out her room, she's too adorable; however evil she maybe!

When I first saw her in the dining hall, she looked just like a doll. Her hair looks so fluffy and soft too! My hair is just so long and boring. I've noticed that she's picked up on the fact that I have an unusual hair colour and has taken the liberty to call me 'Purplehead'. I hope that soon she'll call me 'Purplehead' out of affection, not rudeness though.

I inspected my room and found that it had just about everything I needed to feel at home except a chabudai (Japanese tea ceremony table) and tatamis (mat which you sit on). Back at home we had those in almost every single room so that we can uphold the family tradition whenever, wherever.

As much as I had begun to like Rima (just in a friendly way, no more), who was both funny and honest and beautiful in her own wild way, I couldn't stop thinking that she had something to hide since she seemed such a warm and open person back when we were younger. Now she was cold and reserved.

Sleep was engulfing me easily since I had not much sleep before I arrived at the Sakura Palace. With just one more thought of Rima drifting around my head, I fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day… (Nagi's P.O.V. still)_

I woke up to the sound of soft knocking at my door and hurriedly ushered them in. It was just a maid bringing me my breakfast. In the pit of my stomach something imaginary fell as if I was disappointed that it wasn't someone else. As if I was disappointed it wasn't Rima…

Shaking my head to clear my ridiculous thoughts, I greeted the maid with a smile and took the tray off her. She soon left after drawing the curtains and ensuring I had enough towels to take a shower with. The breakfast was delicious and I quickly ate it before taking a quick shower. Although it may have been considered a quick shower for many girls, my mates have told me that a boy normally takes no longer than 10 minutes. But with the ridiculous length of my hair it took ages to wash. Drying my hair was an even worse matter and took ages. Since it took so long to dry, I didn't even attempt to dry it and just tied up my hair into a ponytail. Dressed in some jeans and a plain t-shirt, I left my room and walked into the corridor. I was greeted with the sight of many maids trembling outside of Rima's door. This was interesting to say the least. When one of the maids noticed me, they ran forward asked me, "Please try to awaken Mashiro-sama. We are unable to."

Curious to find out why the maids found it impossible to awaken this sleeping beauty, I opened her door and walked slowly up to her bed. Before I attempted to awaken her, I studied her face. Her smooth porcelain skin was creamy and seemed flawless, her long lashes delicately closed, hiding her memorising honey golden eyes. Okay….now I sound like a creepy stalker, moving on. I leaned down towards Rima to shake her awake when she unexpectedly grabbed hold of some of my hair which had escaped from my ponytail and fell in front of my face.

I tried to gently pry it from her hand but she held on to it firmly. Sighing, I shook her softly, earning me a stir and a whispered name.

"…-oshi" she whispered almost inaudibly. I was pretty annoyed now since I was failing in waking her up and the maids were probably waiting for me to complete this task. I did the only thing I could think of which would wake her up immediately. I rushed to her en suite bathroom and grabbed a glass of cold refreshing water and poured it on to her face after tugging several times on my hair. There was a big reaction.

"What the hell you stupid Purplehead cross-dresser! I was sleeping!"

"I could obviously see that. It time for you to get up Ri-ma-chan."

"What are you doing in my room anyway?! Can you not read?! It clearly said the name 'Rima' on the door. Not 'Stupid Purplhead' or 'Gay Cross-dresser!"

"Well since sleeping beauty here can't seem to wake up herself and has successfully scared all the maids in waking you up, they asked if I could try. I'm not gay! And for your information I can read, I just chose to ignore the sign on your door."

"You could have chosen a better method in waking me up! Now my face is all wet and I have to take a shower with my hair which is all stupid because it takes ages to dry!"

"As you can see, I have already taken a shower this morning and it's almost dry, and if you've bothered to notice, our hair is near enough the same length. It shouldn't take too long now"

"Hmph! Just because you're a boy you take less time than me! I'm a girl and it takes me ages compared to you."

"Stop being so stereotypical. Your gender doesn't matter."

"You're right. I'm sorry for being stereotypical. You could pass as a girl right now with your hair tied up."

After that comment, I did not know how to reply. Extremely annoyed with her, I left her room, but not before seeing her grinning smugly. Pushing through the crowd of maids that had formed around the door, no doubt listening to our argument, I left Rima in their care and hurried away before I could lose any more of my dignity.

* * *

**What do you think?  
Yh the story is moving slowly now but once you get to know the history/background of the story it will hopefully, move faster. **

**Read and review please! Tell me what you think.**

**Until then, Auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde XD**


End file.
